Paediatric clinicians and veterinarians are well-informed on the importance of achieving optimal nutrition during pregnancy to achieve successful physical, cognitive and neural development. Several trials have demonstrated the effects associated with deficiencies or toxicities of nutrients and other compounds on foetal development and its subsequent phenological characterisation. This has highlighted the importance of prenatal and perinatal dietary interventions to achieve optimal development during the critical stages and a healthy growth rate post partum.
To compound these issues, the publication of the Swann report (1969) encouraged a more stringent control of antibiotic usage in animal feeds due to the risks associated with antibiotic resistance, specifically the imposing threat on public health. This led to the EU prohibition of growth promoting antibiotics in animal feeds in January 2006. The prohibition of these growth promoters created a void in the market for intensive farming producers and also presented an opportunity for sourcing of a natural, safe alternative. The inclusion of laminarin and/or alpha-fucan in lactation diets of pigs, poultry, horses, sheep, rabbits, fish, humans and other monogastric subjects will have a major effect on the critical immunological and microbiological status at and immediately following parturition and will therefore have a major effect on consequent welfare, development and growth rates.
Algal beta-glucans, called laminarin, consist of beta (1→3)-D glucosyl subunits with occasional (1→6) linked branches. Laminarin from Laminaria digitata occurs as two homologous series of molecules, a minor G series containing 22-28 glucosyl residues and a more abundant M series consisting of 20-30 glucosyl residues linked to a mannitol residue. Laminarin from many species of Laminaria (including Laminaria hyperborea) is relatively insoluble and consists of predominantly beta (1→3) chains while laminarin from Laminaria digitata is soluble and consists of small but significant levels of beta (1→6) linked branches. (Read et al, 1996).
Yeast beta glucans are found in long linear chains of up to 1300-1500 glucose residues linked by beta (1→3) bonds with a minor incidence of beta (1→6) chains. Laminarin has much smaller chain lengths (average=24 residues) with occasional beta (1→6) branches, depending on the species. Laminaria digitata has the beta (1→6) branching which make the glucans derived from them water soluble. Other Laminaria species, like Laminaria hyperborea, do not have this branching which makes the linear chains aggregate and makes the glucans derived from it, insoluble.
Natural polysaccharides built essentially of sulfated alpha-L-fucose residues are known as fucoidan (or alpha-fucans). These are present in brown algae, some echinoderms and are the second most predominant polysaccharide in brown seaweed, like Ascophyllum nodosum and species of Laminaria. alpha-Fucans have been extensively studied due to their diverse biological activities, since they are potent anticoagulant, antitumor, and antiviral agents.
The present invention encompasses the use of alpha-fucans, in particular the fucans present in sea plants, such as the sea cucumber body wall; in particular the alpha-fucan present in the cell walls of marine algae, and the egg jelly coat of sea urchin eggs. Ideally the present invention utilises fucoidan, the alpha-fucan present in macroalgae.